Dear Diary
by Evelyn Thirza
Summary: Diary entries from Fitzsimmons after the Chitauri virus almost took Simmons.
1. Fitz

A diary entry from Fitz.

What a couple of days. I don't even know where to start. One minute we're all joking and making fun of Ward and the next thing Simmons is jumping out of a freaking air plane, for God's sake. I nearly had a heart attack about 5 times in the past 42 hours.

God, what was she thinking? She can't just do stuff like that. First, she gets infected with this thing, and then she knocks me out and jumps off the bloody plane.

I was going to jump after her, I really was, but its probably a good thing Ward showed up. He's probably more skilled at falling, although doesn't seem like it should be that difficult.

Anyway, I could've done it, but Ward beat me to it, which is annoying, but Jemma is safe so it doesn't matter.

Jemma.

What on Earth was she thinking? Like I said, she nearly gave me a heart attack, and, I don't know. Something else.

I guess its safe to say that she's my best friend. The thought of losing her, well, I don't want to think about it. I'd rather think about her here, beside me. Not right now, though, because I'm in my bed, and that wouldn't do. Well... no, it wouldn't do.

Unless... I don't know. If she wanted to be in my bed, I don't think I would object. We'd probably just watch a movie-the bed would be more like a couch. Just a couch. Nothing weird about friends sitting on a couch together.

Friends. Yes, that's what we are. Good friends who look out for one another. And spend a lot of time with each other.

So much time, that, I couldn't think of ever dating anyone. Could you imagine? One of us dating? That wouldn't do.

God, Jemma, what were you thinking? It was weird, a little bit ago, she kissed my cheek. I don't think she's ever done that before. I guess female friends might do that now and then.

But regardless, it made me feel a little weird. Not in an unpleasant way, because it wasn't unpleasant, but in a I-don't-know-what-I'm-feeling kind of way. I don't know what I would do without her. She's insufferable, yes, but... she's the best person I know. And she's beautiful. Might as well come out with that.

And who doesn't like a pretty girl kissing your cheek? That's it. I'm feeling weird because I liked it, but its okay that I liked it. Who wouldn't like that?

Now, if I thought I'd want to kiss her on the mouth, that would be weird, because we're friends. And friends don't kiss on the mouth. Well, unless we were Italian or something. Then I could probably kiss Jemma on the mouth.

God, Jemma. What did you do to me?


	2. Simmons

A diary entry from Simmons.

Oh my goodness, what a day! I can't believe everything that's happened, I just can't. To think I was infected my an alien virus! Truly remarkable. And that I lived! Well, I have to give full credit to my team for saving me. They were so wonderful today-I'm so glad I get to still be around them.

Poor Skye. She seemed so torn up. I guess I would be, too, if she were the one who was sick. I hate to make people so upset, but I guess it's nice to know that I would have been missed.

And Agent Coulson, I can't believe he went against orders from HQ in order to give me more time! He was quite angry with me after the whole sky diving incident, and I completely understand why. I didn't obey his orders... which I guess makes us a little similar.

Agent May was so sweet and made me a cup of tea when I got back on the plane. I'm still every bit terrified of her, but I'm beginning to see a slightly softer side to her.

Now Ward was remarkable. I can't even imagine what kind of skills are needed to fall a certain way and speed in order to catch someone. I guess he also has a softer side to him. I apologized for lying to him about the once on the gun, and he said he knew all along! To think of it! And he never let on that he knew! He's all right, I guess.

And of course, Fitz. Goodness, I can't believe all that he did. All that he did for me. He risked getting infected himself, almost jumped out of the plane to get me even though he is absolutely terrified of heights, and, he got so... emotional. I've never seen Fitz like that. His temper can reel from time to time, but, I've never seen him so, what's the word... pained. Hurt. I must mean a lot to him. And he means a lot to me, too.

I don't know what I would do without him by my side. He's quite the hero. And I dare say my dearest friend. I think something has changed between us. We're no longer just dedicated lab partners.

We're the best of friends, Fitz and I.


End file.
